


The New Plan

by Graballz



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: Banlieue 13 Ultimatum, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graballz/pseuds/Graballz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the sequel, District B13: Ultimatum. Damien was framed for drug possession and taken to jail. He managed to call Leïto and leave him a voice mail about what happened. Leïto shows up at Police Headquarters and breaks Damien out. They hide in an air duct while the police search for them. They have a conversation about what's happening in District B13 (which is the actual plot of the movie and isn't super-relevant to this PWP), and this is what happened after they had their conversation but before they crawled out of the air duct. The italicized conversation at the beginning is taken directly from the dubbed movie scene. The narrative portion of the italics is my explanation of what is happening in the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: There's more to the movie than this, so if you haven't seen the movie, you should! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Damien Tomaso, Leïto, District B13, District B13: Ultimatum. I make no money from writing this.

**Title:** The New Plan

**Author:** Graballz

**Pairing:** Damien/Leïto (slash)

**Warnings:** Slash, Hand Job, Blow Job/Oral Sex, explicit language, somewhat PWP, and a little mushy due to OTP-ness

**Fandom:** District B13/District B13: Ultimatum

* * *

" _Your video's not enough. We need proof Gassman's involved."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Thinking."_

_"I don't really like it when you think."_

_We'll go to Walter's office!"_

_"I knew it. Where is it?"_

_"First floor, 117."_

_Leïto exhaled, staring at the ceiling of the air duct._

_"Just like old times." Leïto glanced over to meet Damien's intense gaze._

_"Okay, old times." They bumped fists._

Damien rolled onto his side, facing Leïto, but a hand on his chest stopped him in mid-roll.

"Wait," Leïto said, and Damien complied, watching him curiously. "When you said 'a local Guantanamo' on the message, you mean Gassman and these DISS guys would have made you disappear forever?"

"Probably," Damien replied, surprised by the bitterness that unintentionally came out in his voice. "Normally they stick to terrorists and threats to assassinate _Le Présidente_. They don't normally stoop to setting up lower-level undercover operatives like me."

"You're the supercop," Leïto said affectionately. "Assholes like you make sure the laws are obeyed by everyone." Words exchanged a lifetime ago made them both smile wryly.

"Yeah, but as you saw, even they can get rid of me. Pretty sexy, right?" Damien snorted sarcastically, using Leïto's own term for DISS. Then he realized Leïto's hand had never left his chest and was leaving a warm spot.

"I was really worried when I got your message," Leïto admitted, dropping his eyes. "I'm glad I made it in time."

"Me too," Damien replied and then choked on the unexpected lump in his throat. He covered Leïto's hand with his own, and his heart rate increased. He glanced up at Leïto's face to find the other man looking down at his chest in surprise, and then Leïto raised his eyes to meet Damien's gaze once more.

"I missed you," Leïto whispered, leaning forward and tilting his head slightly to press his lips against Damien's.

Shocked for a split second, Damien needed no further urging, and his mouth opened instantly, creating a pool of warmth between them. He kissed Leïto back, their tongues matching stroke for stroke in a blend of power that balanced them out. Their bodies slid together mutually, and Leïto's hand on Damien's chest snaked around his back to grasp his shoulder blade and pull him closer.

Damien raised his hand to Leïto's shoulder, gripping him solidly as they pressed together, and Damien felt Leïto's hardness easily. He gasped into Leïto's mouth, bucking his hips and rubbing his answering erection against Leïto's. Luckily Leïto's own moan was muffled by Damien's lips, and they broke the kiss, mutually gasping for air.

"We have to be quiet," Damien admonished, his fingers scraping down Leïto's chest and abdomen. He tweaked Leïto's nipple, then rubbed it soothingly. Then his hand continued farther down Leïto's body, clawing the rock-hard abs unforgivingly, and then Damien gripped Leïto's upturned hip.

"What…about…proof?" Leïto whispered haltingly, his own hand gripping Damien's shoulder blade to an almost painful degree as Damien touched him.

He had wanted this, wanted Damien, pretty much ever since meeting the cop three years earlier. Damien had broken him out of jail, and they had gone straight back to _Banlieue 13_. Granted, Leïto had hated Damien at first—Damien hadn't been pleased to have to work with anyone either—but a mutual respect and friendship had been born out of their partnership, working towards disarming a stolen neutron bomb and freeing Leïto's sister Lola from slavery and addiction.

"Still kind of hot down there," Damien whispered back, completely ignoring the fact that the hallway beneath them was empty and had been for five minutes or so. He pressed his cheek to Leïto's so they could talk and…not talk. Damien scraped his teeth along Leïto's jaw line, his tongue flicking out to taste the side of his best friend's neck. "We should wait a little longer."

"S'kind of hot up here too," Leïto joked. Damien's ministrations on his neck made him shiver, and he rubbed the bulge in his pants against Damien's.

Damien was suddenly never so glad Leïto wore loose-fitting pants. His fingers circled Leïto's hip, reaching back toward his ass teasingly. They laid nose to nose, frotting, but Damien knew it would take more than that for either of them to finish.

And neither of them were inclined NOT to finish what they started.

"I want to taste you," Damien breathed, then leaned forward to gently bite and nibble the stubbly underside of Leïto's jaw. "Leïto, I want to blow you. Is that okay?"

Leïto exhaled, his Adam's apple jumping as he swallowed hard, and his cock tightened, if possible. He nodded, rolling onto his back in the duct as Damien rose above him on his knees. He was half on the vent, which really wasn't all that comfortable, but then Damien grinned endearingly, pressing his palms into the insides of Leïto's thighs, running them upwards, and Leïto forgot about the vent.

"I could get used to seeing you like this," Damien paused before his hands got to the tops of Leïto's thighs. He explored the 'V' line of Leïto's hip bone, trying to ignore the trembling tent of fabric right in front of him.

"Fuck you, Supercop," Leïto gasped as Damien teased him. Damien was between Leïto's legs, and Leïto bent his knees, the backs of his thighs resting on the tops of Damien's. Leïto reached down, finding Damien's knees on either side.

"DISS tried that," Damien teased back, rubbing his hands over Leïto's stomach muscles, coming achingly close to his hard-on. "It didn't work because you came for me."

The words were out of Damien's mouth before he realized the double entendre that applied to the situation, and he grinned wickedly, pushing his hands under Leïto's shirt to rub his skin directly.

"I'll always come for you," Leïto promised, not hearing the double meaning either until Damien's hand closed on his swollen shaft, dragging out the last word of Leïto's sentence into a groan.

"Fuck yes, you will," Damien growled, pulling the waistband of Leïto's pants away and down just enough to expose his aching member to the air. Holding Leïto's hip with one hand and his waistband with the other, Damien leaned forward to capture the head and foreskin of Leïto's uncircumcised cock in his mouth.

His lips closed around the velvety tip, and his tongue fluttered, tasting the precum that had collected. Damien slid more of Leïto's cock into his mouth, using his hand to push Leïto's foreskin to the base.

Leïto convulsed, trying not to scream in ecstasy or thrash around in the duct, lest he give away their position, but the heat and wetness of Damien's mouth drove him crazy. Leïto had never really had a steady girlfriend or anything that could be defined as a 'relationship', but he wasn't a virgin. However, up until now, he could say that he'd never had a blowjob this good, either.

Pleased with Leïto's reaction, Damien took the plunge, forcing Leïto's remaining inches into his mouth until Leïto's trimmed patch of pubic hair tickled his nose. He could feel Leïto's cock hit the back of his throat, and he pulled back reflexively before he gagged. Then he tried it again and again.

Leïto's entire body was thrumming with adrenaline and fire, and the muscles of his thighs fought to clench instinctively around Damien's head. His hands flew to Damien's shoulders, alternating between gripping for dear life and massaging. As Damien began to fellate him, one of Leïto's hands slid up Damien's neck to rest on the back of his head, but Leïto never forced Damien's head down. Leïto balled his other hand into a fist, shoving the knuckles into his mouth to keep from crying out in pleasure. A few whimpers escaped him as Damien pushed him to the edge, and then the base of his cock was squeezed, halting his impending orgasm.

Leïto's eyes flew open, and his neck muscles tensed as he looked down at Damien incredulously.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He said, a little too loudly.

"Shhhh," Damien soothed, moving Leïto to the side a little to look through the vent beneath them, but the hallway was silent. His other hand continued to idly stroke Leïto's cock, slowly at first.

"You don't think I'd let this be over THAT quickly, do you?" Damien asked rhetorically, grinning wickedly up at Leïto.

Leïto's expression changed from outraged and angry to understanding, and he couldn't help but give Damien a crooked grin of approval back. He watched as Damien lowered his head back to Leïto's groin.

Damien maintained eye contact with Leïto as he opened his mouth to lick the head of Leïto's cock. He liked the way Leïto's eyes widened, and Damien went for the underside of Leïto's shaft, dragging a wet trail down to the base.

Leïto's neck muscles were straining, trying to hold his head up while he watched, but he knew if he continued to watch, he'd blow his load just from the steady stroking Damien was giving him. He leaned his head back, remembering just in time before it hit the duct, and then he felt Damien's hands on either side of his hips, tugging his pants down.

Leïto obliged, bracing against Damien and raising his hips just enough for the other man to slide his pants down to his thighs. The metal was too cold against his ass, and he squeaked, jutting his hips up again. Damien realized what was going on and pulled Leïto closer so that his bare ass was resting on Damien's thighs rather than the metal. This angled Leïto's groin up also, and Damien grinned as he grasped Leïto's shaft with both hands.

Damien pulled Leïto's foreskin back up around his cock, hiding the head. Then with one last grin down at Leïto, he lowered his head and sucked Leïto back into his mouth. The angle was too close to deep-throat Leïto the way he had been, but Damien increased the suction, trying not to slurp too loudly. His hands had continued to massage the lower part of Leïto's cock, and now Damien sped up, firmly grasping Leïto's length as he bobbed his head in rhythm, building up the pressure inside Leïto.

Leïto pressed one hand over his mouth again as his body began to shake. He could feel his impending orgasm, and he fervently wished they were at one of their flats where he could scream Damien's name over and over without fear of being caught.

Leïto's chest heaved, and his other hand scrambled for purchase, finally settling on Damien's bicep. The muscle flexed under his touch as Damien stroked him even faster, and Leïto tapped him urgently, not trusting his voice not to scream but trying to warn him that he was about to come.

"Fuck yes, come for me," Damien spat, removing his mouth from Leïto's cock long enough to let Leïto know he understood (and appreciated) the warning and that he was ready.

Damien squeezed Leïto's shaft at the same time that he put his mouth back on the head of Leïto's cock and sucked him roughly.

"Damien!" Leïto cried through his hand, exploding into Damien's mouth, half coming off the duct, suspended in mid air and seizing. He clung to Damien as his body writhed uncontrollably with pleasure.

Damien's mouth was instantly flooded with Leïto's orgasm, but he had enough awareness to throw one arm around Leïto's back, bracing him and returning him to the duct with minimal noise. Leïto thrashed, choking, gasping for air, and mouthing Damien's name. Damien slowed his hand as Leïto rode out his orgasm.

He had lost his grip when Leïto curled up into him, so the mixture of Leïto's cum and his saliva spilled all over Leïto's groin. He slowly eased up, his back muscles slightly stiff from being hunched over, watching his best friend contentedly. He could definitely get used to seeing Leïto like this, completely undone, and he could definitely get used to being the cause of his undoing.

Leïto's muscles relaxed completely, and he sank into the aftershocks of his orgasm. His eyes were closed, even as the endorphins flooded his system, making him grin. He turned his head, opening his eyes to find Damien watching him with a fond, amused expression.

"What?" He laughed quietly, reaching down with sluggish muscles to pull his pants back up. Unconcerned, he used the fabric of the front of his pants to wipe up the liquid mess, but once his ass was covered again, Damien moved out from underneath him, and Leïto laid half on the vent again, trying to catch his breath.

"Like I said before, it is REALLY good to see you again," Damien replied, kneeling on his hands and knees over Leïto. He was straddling one of Leïto's legs, but his hands were on either side of Leïto's torso, and he leaned down to kiss Leïto simply on the cheek.

"What about you?" Leïto asked, concern crossing his face as he reached for the front of Damien's pants. He worried for a minute that Damien hadn't come yet, but his fingertips touched damp fabric. His look of concern turned to surprise, and he glanced back up to Damien's face. That was when he realized Damien's face looked more relaxed than Leïto had ever seen, and the man's smile was open and sweet.

"Turns out I come when called too," Damien replied sheepishly, blushing. Hearing his name from Leïto's lips and watching Leïto's body flex was enough to make Damien come hard in his own pants with his lips wrapped around Leïto's cock.

Leïto grinned, only slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to return the favor this time. They shared a loving moment of gazing into each other's eyes, and Leïto's hand rose to caress Damien's cheek. Damien turned his head and kissed Leïto's palm without breaking eye contact, and then he leaned down for one final kiss to seal the moment. He loved the way Leïto's mouth had opened and his body had arched imperceptibly, opening to him in anticipation of being kissed, now that they had opened the door to this new avenue of their relationship.

They both put their souls into the kiss, wordlessly saying what they couldn't verbally. Damien slowly eased back down onto his side and Leïto followed so that they were both lying facing each other. Damien reluctantly broke the kiss by pulling back, but he felt loved and knew his best friend felt the same way.

"Okay, now we go to get proof," he said, smiling at Leïto, who blinked, abruptly remembering where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. He was about to turn over when Leïto's hand came up again and grabbed the front of Damien's shirt.

"Once this is all over with, I'll return the favor," he promised, and Damien grinned, leaning forward for one more series of soft pecks.

"I'll hold you to that," he murmured against Leïto's mouth.

"Just wait," Leïto teased, his intense eyes sparkling as he looked at his best friend, his soul mate. "Getting evidence from Gassman's office is just foreplay. The real thing will blow your mind."

Damien didn't think he could grin any bigger as he catalogued the crinkles around Leïto's eyes, memorizing his newfound lover's face in this moment.

"I know you don't like it when I think," Damien said fondly. "But after this plan, I think you'll like my new one."

Leïto grinned back, and then they both rolled over to crawl out of the duct.

_Fin_


End file.
